Finding My Voice
by demongirl41096
Summary: 16 year old Renee Lancaster was in a plane crash on her way to Japan.Now, she's mute.On the day she's supposed to start school, an egg appears in her bed. Will this egg save her from a life of silence? And who is that cute cat boy that keeps showing up?
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my first Shugo Chara fanfic, so please go easy on me. I'm not very good at keeping the characters 'in character', so, sorry if I mess something up.**

**demongirl41096: Time for the disclaimer! Take it away, Ikuto!**

**Ikuto: *Glares at demongirl41096***

**demongirl41096: I said, take it away, Ikuto!**

**Ikuto: *Glares* No.**

**demongirl41096: Why not?**

**Ikuto: Because I don't like you.**

**demongirl41096: Aww, don't be like that!**

**Ikuto: *glares***

**demongirl41096: Well, I must've done something to piss him off, but oh well! Amu, could you take the disclaimer?**

**Amu: Sure! Demongirl41096 does not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters.**

**demongirl41096: I wish I did. Oh, and a heads up, everything in between the intro and the sign off that's in bold, is sign language. Everything that's underlined is a translation. Ok! Time for the story!**

Prologue

I almost died.

I didn't realize how serious my injuries were until I woke up at the hospital, surrounded by nurses and doctors. They were saying something about a plane crashing. One doctor, seeing I was awake, came over to me.

"Miss, please don't try to speak." He handed me a pencil and paper. "You can use this to communicate."

I took the paper and pencil in my bloodied hands, and wrote.

_What happened to me?_

I showed him the paper, and he sighed.

"You don't remember anything?" He asked.

_No._

"As far as we know, you were a passenger on a one-way trip to Japan. The plane's system malfunctioned and it crashed. You were the only one in a safe spot, and you were the only survivor."

_Why am I here?_

"A shard of glass punctured the larynx."

_The what?_

"Your voice box. You can't talk right now because you just got out of surgery. We're not sure if you'll ever be able to talk again." He said.

I felt the tears run down my face, blurring my vision. I looked around, seeing the world in a whole new way. The reality hit me hard. I was never going to be able to talk again. I was never going to be able to sing again. It felt like my world and all I thoughtI knew was crashing down on me.

Chapter 1

I shot up in bed, strands of long, shiny, black hair sticking to my face. I sat like that for a while, trying to catch my breath. It was only a nightmare. No, not a nightmare, a memory. That had happened only weeks ago. My parent had sent me to Japan to attend Seiyo High school, as a way to expand my horizons for college. Along the way though, well, you know. The hospital didn't want to release me when they did, because I had nowhere to go, but I convinced them I would be fine, and that my parents had already rented me an apartment before I left. They had agreed to pay the rent as long as I handled groceries, and stayed out of trouble. I was told to wait about three weeks before I started school, just to be safe, and tomorrow was supposed to be my first day. I looked at my bedside clock. SHIT! Not tomorrow, today! If I didn't hurry, I would be late.

I threw the covers off of me and stopped dead in my tracks. If I could've scream, I would've. At the foot of my bed, was a giant, neon blue egg! It had musical notes all over it, and sparkled in the light.

_What the fuck?_ I thought.

I was tempted to just throw it away and forget about it, but something stopped me.

_I want to see what happens._ I thought, setting it in my bag.

Noticing the time, I ran to my closet, threw on a black mini skirt, thigh high black socks, and a Black tank top, since I hadn't gotten my school uniform yet, scarfed down a slice of toast, grabbed my bag, and ran to the door. I slipped on my black converse sneakers and sprinted to school.

…

As I waited for the teacher to call me in, I lightly ran a hand over the faint scars on my neck. They were the only thing that made all this seem real. The door slid open, and my hand dropped back down to my side.

"Ms. Lancaster?" He said in perfect English. "Would you please come in?"

I walked behind the teacher as he led me to the middle of the room. He was a somewhat young looking man with medium length, light brown hair, and golden, almost green looking eyes. They had the same hopeful sparkle as my sea-blue eyes, and my eyes also had a tint of green in them. I stood facing the class, an emotionless expression on my face. Everyone was staring at me.

"Why don't you introduce yourself to the class?" He invited. So no one told him…

I stood there silently, waiting for him to tell me where to sit. After a few seconds of silence, his eyes scanned the room, looking for an empty seat. Spotting one, he grinned.

"There's an empty seat right in front of Mr. Tsukiyomi." He turned to the class. "Shi Tsukiyomi wa,-shu o agete kudasai (Mr. Tsukiyomi, please raise your hand.)."

A young boy with dark blue hair and eyes raised his hand. I went to the empty desk in front of him, the one right by the window, and sat down.

_This teacher doesn't know I'm mute. This is going to be a long day._ I thought to myself.

…

The final bell couldn't have come soon enough. I grabbed my bag and darted out of the room as fast as I could. As I was running down the hall, I ran face-first into a solid wall of flesh. I fell to the ground, dropping my bag in the process. I looked up, an apologetic look on my face, only to see a very pissed-off-looking red-head. Fury burned behind his grass green eyes. He picked me up by my shirt. He seemed to be about a foot taller than my five-foot-seven frame. He glared at me.

"Who the fuck are you?" He growled. I gulped.

I didn't reply. I couldn't. My hands were pinned to my sides in fear, and the only way I could talk was through sign language. He must've mistaken my silence for arrogance, because the pissed off look increased. He pulled his fist back, and I squeezed my eyes shut. I waited, and when nothing happened, I opened my eyes again. The boy's arm was being held back by that Tsukiyomi kid.

The kids grip on my shirt loosened just enough for me to slip out of his grasp, and back into the corner I was trapped in. Tsukiyomi grabbed the guy by his collar, and pulled him off his feet, glaring at him.

"Watashi ga ima made anata ga futatabi shōjo o erande kyatchi suru baai, watashi wa kojin-teki ni anata o korosu tame ni izure ka ni narimasu. (If I ever catch you picking on a girl again, I will personally be the one to kill you.)" He said.

The guy nodded, wide eyed, and ran off as soon as Tsukiyomi let him go. He walked back over to where I sat, cowering into the corner. He knelt down in front of me.

"Anata wa daijōbudesu ka? (Are you alright?)" He asked.

I shoved him away, and scrambled out of there. I ran all the way home, not stopping once. Once I got home, I shut and locked the door behind me, ran to my room, and shut and locked that door too. I plopped down on my bed, trying to catch my breath.

_I wish I could talk. Singing always used to calm me down._ I thought.

"Then why don't you just sing?" A voice came from inside my bag.

I watched in fear and slight fascination as the egg floated out in front of me. It cracked, then popped open, revealing a small person. A girl, probably not even a foot tall, with Long, dark brown hair, and warm, friendly brown eyes. She had her bangs pulled off to the side by a small music note hair clip. She wore a red mini skirt, a white tank top with a red heart on it, and red ballet slippers. She was actually kind of cute.

**Who are you? **I asked. She watched my hands as I formed the words. Did she know sign language?

"I'm Musa, your guardian character." She said. She smiled.

**My what?** I asked.

"Your guardian character. I'm who you want to be. I was born from your desire to be able to talk and sing again." She said. White angel wings fluttered on her back.

**Then why do you have wings? Are you some kind of fairy?**

"No, I'm not a fairy. Part of your desire to sing again was also to have the voice of a siren, which you believe is a bird woman."

**Oh, I'm sorry.**

"It's alright. You didn't know."

**So, you are my would-be-self. Then why don't I feel any different?**

"You're not supposed to." She noticed me rubbing my wrist. "Are your wrists cramping up? Why don't you just talk?"

**Because I can't. I'm mute.**

"Character change: From a girl who can't speak to a girl who can." She grinned. A hair clip appeared in my hair, holding my bangs back. "Now try talking."

**I'm scared.**

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." She said. I took a deep breath.

"H-hello?" I tested.

A huge grin broke out across my face, and I laughed in joy. It felt so good to hear my voice again.

"Great! Now try singing." Musa said.

I thought of a song I knew, then I snapped. I took a deep breath, and felt the soft vibration of my vocal chords as I sang.

"_I don't know, what went wrong_

_You touch my hand, then act as if we don't belong_

_Ain't no thing, so you say_

_You come on strong and then you change and walk away_

_You try to stare me down with your lies,_

_But I look in your eyes and…"_

I smiled. I'd been wanting to sing this song since I first heard it, but was too scared to sing around my friends and parents, and then, well, you know.

"_I turn to stone_

_You are not the one I used to know_

_And you'll take and I'll break but I'll go_

_Where it's safe I turn to stone_

_But life goes on and on"_

I felt so free, as if I could sprout wings and fly away at any moment. I sounded just like I used to, if not better.

"_Don't recognize, who you've become_

_You're acting sly, right in front of everyone_

_Ain't no thing, so I've been told_

_I'm still the one at night you call and try to hold_

_But I got a lightning rod in my vein_

_I can't explain"_

I felt an unexplainable urge to finish the song, just to be sure I could, so I did.

"_I turn to stone_

_You are not the one I used to know_

_And you'll take and I'll break but I'll go_

_Where it's safe I turn to stone_

_But life goes on and on_

_Oh your true colors are starting to show_

_I will build up this wall and I'll go_

_Nothings left, I turn to stone_

_But life goes on_

_Nothing is the same_

_You will never change_

_And I am out the door_

_Gotta save myself_

_From this jaded hell_

_I can't take anymore_

_I don't know, something's wrong_

_Cuz I turn to stone_

_You are not the one I used to know_

_And you'll take and I'll break but I'll go_

_Where it's safe I turn to stone_

_But life goes on and on_

_Oh your true colors are starting to show_

_I will build up this wall and I'll go_

_Nothing left, I turn to stone_

_But life goes on, and on and on"_

My smile, if possible, grew even wider. Musa clapped.

"That was amazing, Renee!" She cheered.

I couldn't hold back my joy. I pulled Musa into a big hug.

"Thank you." I said.

…

"Renee, you need to get up." Musa's melodic voice rang in my ear. "You're going to be late for school."

Oh, crap! I jumped out of bed, and ran downstairs to eat. I scarfed down my breakfast again and darted back upstairs, into my room, and to my dresser. Someone at school had finally realized I needed a uniform and had given me about five copies of the same one. It was a black and blue plaid mini skirt, a black, long sleeve shirt with blue trim, and a blue scarf thingy. I dressed quick, pairing the uniform with my usual black thigh high socks. I finished getting ready, then ran back into my room to grab my bag.

I tried to tell Musa she could come with if she hid in my bag, but no sound came out. I touched my throat. Whatever, screw it, I don't have time for this.

**You can hide in my bag.**

She watched my hands, then nodded. She slipped into my bag, I grabbed the handle, slinging it over my shoulder, and darted to the door. I slipped on my converse, and sprinted to school.

…

I made it into my seat just as the bell rang. The teacher walked in, and took attendance, and I spaced out.

"Lancaster Renee." The teacher called my name.

I looked up. The teacher was looking at me. The whole class was looking at me.

"Is everything alright, Ms. Lancaster?" The teacher asked. His name was Mr. Nikaido, and he used to be the middle or elementary school teacher, if I heard right.

I ignored him and went back to gazing out the window. He finished attendance and began with the lesson.

…

I was about to head to lunch, but was stopped by Mr. Nikaido.

"Are you feeling alright, Ms. Lancaster? I haven't heard you speak at all today or yesterday." He switched to English for me.

I looked at him and sighed. How was I supposed to explain my position when I couldn't even speak? And, did I even trust this guy? I guess I'm going to have to.

**I'm mute. I lost my voice when my plane crashed and a shard of glass punctured my voice box and knotted my vocal chords.** I used my hands to speak. He looked confused.

Sighing, I grabbed a pen and paper, and wrote what I'd just said. He got an almost horrified look on his face.

"Oh my goodness. Really?" He asked, turning to me.

_Just please don't tell anyone, I really don't want them to know._ I wrote.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me." He said.

I smiled and hugged him, then ran off to lunch.

**demongirl41096: I know this chapter kind of sucks, and usually I do better, but it'll pick up next chapter, I promise.**

**Ikuto: So, when is this going to get interesting?**

**demongirl41096: You know what?**

**Ikuto: What?**

**demongirl41096: *grins evilly***

***an hour later***

**Amu: Where's Ikuto?**

**demongirl41096: Um…I don't know…*hides face***

***In Canada***

**Ikuto: God damn bipolar bitch!**

**songs used/mentioned:**

**Turn To Stone by Becca**


	2. Notice

**Attention Readers**

**I am so sorry that I didn't post this sooner, but better late than never, right? Anyways, since school started, I've been totally swamped. For now, I'm going to try and focus on only one, maybe two stories at a time. Right now I'm working on Lost, in hope that I might be able to finish it soon. I will finish my other stories though, I promise. I am so sorry for any inconvenience. I might post another chapter if I get a really good idea or something, but until then, I'm sorry.**

**-Demongirl41096**


	3. Chapter 3

Dear readers,

I am so very sorry about the long wait. my laptop commited suicide (the harddrive crashed), and this was the first time i've been able to type anything. So until i get a new computer, I apologize, but all stories are on hold. However, I promise I will not give up on these. I will finish these stories no matter what I have to do... but all in good time.

Once again, I am so sorry.

-demongirl41096


	4. author's note

**Hello my people! I'm so very sorry for the long wait. My computer has been fixed, and I do intend to finish my stories, but the updates won't be as often as before. School's becoming more of a time consumer, and my friends have been… "kidnapping" me lately… and I've managed to somehow get a boyfriend! I know, I'm shocked too. But all those things will make my updates less frequent. Once again, I'm very sorry, and I promise, I'll update as soon as I can.**

**-Demon41096**


End file.
